Music Video
by Mahado's Girl
Summary: For Mokuba's Birthday on July 7th. Mokuba tells Seto what he wants for his birthday, and Seto reluctantly agrees to make a home-made music video featuring the Kaiba Brothers, while learning what it means to be a good older brother in the process.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the songs used in this fic.  
Rini: July 7, Happy birthday Mokuba! This is dedicated to you!  
Black Magician Plushie: Mokuba isn't even here.  
R: (pout) Oh shut up! I can pretend, can't I?  
Mokuba: (appears) Did someone wish me a happy birthday?  
R: MOKIE! (glomps Mokuba)  
Mokuba:   
B.M.P.: (jealous) You never glomp me, Rini.  
R: 'Cuz you're a rude plushie.  
B.M.P.: No, I'm Mahado, the Black Magician!  
Mokuba: You don't look like the Black Magician. You look like a stuffed  
toy.  
B.M.P.: SHUT UP! (runs away crying)  
R: --'  
  
"Tell me what you _really_ want for your birthday, Mokuba." said Seto Kaiba,  
the blue eyed CEO of Kaiba Corporation, in reply to his brother.  
"That IS what I want, Nii-sama. I want us to make a music video." Mokuba  
answered. Seto turned away from his computer to stare at his only sibling.  
Seto was in his office at the top floor of the main Kaiba Corp. building.  
Mokuba had entered only a few minutes ago, returning from Domino Junior  
High, when Seto had asked him what he wanted for his birthday on July 7.  
"A music video?" Seto repeated in disbelief. Mokuba nodded.  
"Just a few songs we coud sing to after you come home from work. Nothing  
big. You don't even have to dance, Nii-sama." Mokuba said pleadingly. His  
large indigo eyes bore into Seto's astral-blue ones. Seto tore his eyes  
away from Mokuba and looked back to his computer.  
"You know I'm too busy for that." Seto said, beginning to type on his  
keyboard "So why don't you choose something else. How about a video game  
that you don't have yet?" Seto said. He heard his little brother give a  
small, sad sigh.  
"It's okay, Nii-sama. I don't want anything." Mokuba said, leaving the  
office. The automatic doors shut behind him. Seto paused and looked at the  
door.  
'I don't have time for something insane like that.' he thought to himself  
defiantly. 'And besides, if it's recorded, anyone could see it, and what  
would that do to my reputation?'  
'But Mokuba sounded so dissappointed.' said a voice in Seto's head that he  
usually ignored. It was the voice of Seto Nozami, the nice little boy who  
had been in an orphanage and defeated Gozuboro Kaiba in a chess match. The  
nice little boy who later became the ruthless man Seto Kaiba.  
'It's senseless. I'M dissappointed in Mokuba for wanting something so  
idiotic.' Seto thought.  
'Mokuba wants to spend time with you.' the voice answered. Seto stared  
harder at the door, trying to defend himself against his own answer. He  
returned to his typing.  
  
"Nii-sama?" Mokuba said, coming up to his brother. It was Saturday morning,  
and Seto was in one of the living rooms of the Kaiba mansion, and so were a  
dozen workers. They were tearing the room apart. Seto was overseeing their  
work.  
"Nii-sama, what's going on?" Mokuba asked him. The noise had woken him up,  
and he had come up to see the source of the racket still in his pajamas.  
Seto looked down at him.  
"I'm redecorating." Seto replied shortly. "You shouldn't come here, it's  
dangerous." He turned back to watch the construction.  
"Oh." Mokuba said. He went downstairs to get ready and have breakfast.  
'Redecorating? What on earth?' Mokuba thought as he went to the bathroom.  
  
For a week, Mokuba stayed away from the room. Seto said it was dangerous,  
so it was dangerous. And it was on the third floor, while Mokuba's bedroom  
was in the second, so he found no reason to disobey Seto and see what was  
going on. Mokuba wasn't even that interested.  
'It's probably some new computer room. Or inventing lab.' he thought.  
On July 7, Mokuba woke up, feeling expectant. He had just turned 12! He  
raced into the bathroom and got ready quickly, the raced downstairs into  
the Dining room.  
"Happy Birthday, Mokuba." Seto said tonelessly as Mokuba ran into the  
dining area.  
"I'm 12, Nii-sama! And I feel great! I'm a whole YEAR older!" Mokuba  
exclaimed happily. Seto watched his brother's enthusiasm with little  
surprise. It was like this every year. Mokuba sat down to eat blue-berry  
waffles, scrambled eggs, and croissants. His favorite food for breakfast.  
Seto wasn't picky when it came to food, but on Mokuba's birthday, he had  
their food especially catered to his tastebuds.  
"Come upstairs to the third floor living room when you're finished." Seto  
said, standing up. He took his plate and glasses to the kitchen, placed  
them in the dish-washer, and went upstairs. Since Gozuboro's death, Seto  
had kicked out all the maids, cooks, butlers, and guards the previous Kaiba  
had owned, and didn't replace them. He wanted to be completly independent.  
He and Mokuba cleaned after themselves, had their food catered, and had an  
advanced security system. They didn't need anyone. No one at all.  
Mokuba finished up and took his dishes to the dish washer. Then he went  
upstairs, taking each step one at a time. The longer he took to get there,  
the stronger the hopeful feeling of what Seto had in store for him  
increased. Finally, he placed his hand on the living-room's door handle and  
turned it.  
Mokuba gasped.  
Seto hadn't redecorated the living room, he had rebuilt it. Rebuilt it to  
make it resemble an auditorium. A platform stood in the center of the room.  
The ceiling was covred with rainbow lights that lit up the stage. On the  
backwall was a moving light which flashed different shapes onto the wall,  
mostly stars. On the platform were two microphones, one Seto's size, one  
his size. A complete stereo system lined the walls around it. just beside  
the door was a camera, set to film whoever was on the platform. Mokuba's  
eyes were wide as saucers.  
"You- you-" Mokuba couldn't say anything.  
"I'm not going to dance." Seto said. "And I don't listen to music, so  
you're going to have to pick the songs. And most important of all, this  
movie will stay at home, and NO ONE except you will be able to view it."  
Mokuba just looked at Seto, unable to speak. Finally he found his voice.  
"Arigato!" He said, jumping on his brother. He hugged him tightly and  
buried his face in his waist. He was so happy, he couldn't believe what  
Seto did for him.  
Seto didn't return the hug. But Mokuba didn't care. He let go and thought  
for a minute.  
"What should we sing?" Mokuba said out loud.  
"I don't listen to music, therefore, I don't know." Seto answered  
indifferently. Mokuba's face lit up.  
"I got it!" he exclaimed, running from the room. He returned a few minutes  
later, holding a multiple CD case. He flipped through it, found what he was  
looking for, and popped it into the stereo. As the music started, he got on  
the platform and put the microphone to is mouth.  
"Are kara do- Nii-sama, come on!" Mokuba said, calling to him. Seto paused.  
"I don't know the words." Seto replied. Impatiently, Mokuba went back to  
his room and returned with a lyric book.  
"Here," he said, putting it in Seto's hands, "It has the lyics. The song's  
called Song for You. It's sung by Megumi Ogata. Just read it with the  
music."  
"I'm supposed to-" Seto started, but Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled him  
onstage. He restarted the song. Seto looked at the lyric book, he didn't  
want to sing. But the opening music had ended and Megumi Ogata's voice  
started along with Mokuba's. Seto started singing, but it was more like  
reading out-loud. Mokuba on the other hand, was dancing and singing with  
full emotion.  
  
"Are kara dore kurai tatta no darou? subete ni zetsubou shita hi  
dare ni mo tsugezu ni ita no ni kanjite kureta  
Song for You, Song for You anata no yuku michinori ga shiawase de  
arimasu you  
Song for you, Song for you kotoba ni dekinu hodo tsunoru omoi utau yo!"  
  
_From here, about how much has been lost, I wonder? On a day when everything  
turned into despair,  
even though it came without telling anyone, you could gradually feel it.  
Song for you, song for you, the journey you travel looks like it will  
contain happiness.  
Song for you, song for you, however much can't be said by words, I sing  
with our collected feelings!  
_  
"Bokura wa muzukashii jidai wo ikiteru deguchi wa mienai keredo  
kaereru tokoro ga aru kara shinjite yukeru  
Song for You, Song for You moshi mo arukitsukaretara modotte kureba ii  
Song for You, Song for You boku wa kawaranai yo! itsumo koko ni  
tatteru"  
  
_We'll keep living in a difficult era; the exit can't be seen, but  
if there's a place to go back to, I'll keep believing in it.  
Song for you, song for you, if you're exhausted from walking around, it's  
all right to turn and come back.  
Song for you, song for you, I'll never change! I'll always stand right  
here.  
_  
"Song for You, Song for You anata no yuku michinori ga shiawase de arimasu  
you  
Song for You, Song for You koe ni naranai hodo omoi komete inoru yo!"  
  
_Song for you, song for you, the journey you travel looks like it will  
contain happiness.  
Song for you, song for you, the more it becomes impossible to voice, I'll  
pray with gathered feelings!  
_  
"Boku wa kawaranai yo! itsumo koko de utau yo!"  
  
_I'll never change! I'll always sing right here!_  
  
"Boku wa kawaranai yo! itsumo koko de utau yo! I just love that song!  
Isn't great Nii-sama? It's a little slow, but it has the best tune, ne?"  
Mokuba said to Seto. Seto didn't reply. He was having mixed feelings about  
the song. He didn't like how it went.  
"I'm tired." Mokuba said. "I think I'll go play on my Game-Boy SP."  
Mokuba's voice interupted Seto's musings.  
"Mokuba, the new games you wanted are all in the living room on the second  
floor." Seto said.  
"You got them all for me, Nii-sama?" Mokuba said excitedly. He ran to Seto  
and hugged him again, then ran downstairs.  
Seto turned of the lights and the camera. He left the room and went  
downstairs to the waiting limousine that took him everyday to the main  
Kaiba Corp. building. His mind was spinning with the song  
  
Boku wa kawaranai yo! itsumo koko de utau yo!  
  
_I'll never change! I'll always sing right here!_  
  
"I'll never change, I'll sing right here." Seto murmured to himself.  
"Did you say something, Kaiba-sama?" the Chauffer asked.  
"No." Seto replied.  
  
R&R or R&F  
R: PLEASE tell me what you thought about it! And tell me some songs that  
would be good for them to sing, as long as they aren't wierd or have too  
many bad words. Remember, R&R! 


	2. Nyuu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, and Idon't own  
any songs used in this fic, and I don't own di gi charat, AND I don't (exhales)  
R: Sorry for not updating in forever. Remember, send me songs!  
B.M.P: (can't think of any mean comments so...) I love you.  
R: Whatever you liar.  
  
Seto browsed through the stock market numbers. It was the last thing he did  
before he stopped working every day, check on Kaiba Corporations stock. He  
smirked. Kaiba Corp. was topping Schroider Corp and Industrial Illusions by  
margins of points. Out of the top 3 Gaming and Entertainment companies,  
Kaiba Corp. was the best.  
"So much for having long hair." Seto said to himself. Suddenly his eyes  
widened. There, on his moniter, were a pair of deep sapphire-blue eyes.  
Seto had a vague feeling that he'd seen them somewhere before. Leaning  
closer, he tried to get a better look at them. They vanished.  
'Probably a pop-up. I have to boot up our Pop-up and Ad Destroyer.' Seto  
thought. He stood up, ready to leave his office, when a feeling of dread  
overcame his body. Going home meant facing Mokuba. And facing Mokuba meant  
singing another stupid song. He had half a mind to stay right there in his  
office until Mokuba forgot about his birthday present. But he knew that  
Mokuba would come to the office in search for him if he didn't turn up, and  
that he probably wouldn't forget about the music video that quickly.  
Walking as though every step took all his strength, Seto left his office.  
  
Seto placed the ID card in to the digitized lock.  
"Welcome Home, Seto Kaiba." a computerized voice said. Seto entered, took  
off his shoes and walked as quietly as he could across the hall. He was  
about to step into his basement computer lab when,  
"Hey Nii-sama! Come to the stage-room, quick!" Mokuba's voice called.  
Dragging his legs, he went to the third floor and opened the stage-room. He  
dropped his briefcase  
"What the he-" Seto almost exclaimed. He stared at Mokuba. Mokuba were two  
very large orange cat-like ears on his head, and had a fake orange tail  
sticking out of his clothes. Orange Paw-like gloves were on his hands, and  
orange socks were on his feet. Seto stared in shocked silence at his  
little brother.  
"Nyuu!" Mokuba said, waving his hand cat-like at his brother.  
"Mo-Mokuba?" Seto asked, not sure if he was hallucinating or not. Mokuba  
laughed.  
"Like my costume? I got it off " Mokuba said, turning around so  
that Seto could see him at every angle. "It's for today's song. It's called  
Beautiful Day. It's from one of my favorite Anime, Di Gi Charat."  
"You aren't going to make me dress up like that are you?" Seto said  
finally. Mokuba laughed again.  
"Of course not! You're just going to sing the Kimura parts while I sing the  
Puchiko parts." Mokuba said handing him a lyric book.  
"Okay, Ready?" Mokuba asked. Seto was about to say he had never been less  
ready.  
"Great!" Mokuba said, turning on the stereo. The bouncy music started up  
and Seto looked down at the lyric book. His eyes widened in horror at what  
he was about to sing. He wanted to tell Mokuba that there was no way he was  
going to sing this junk when Mokuba's voice started up, along with Puchiko  
and Kimura's. In agonized embarrasment, Seto opened his mouth and read out  
the lyrics.  
  
Nyuu! nyuu!  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
  
_Nyuu! Nyuu!  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on_  
  
Seto tried to read his part as quickly as he could, but the music was  
interfering.  
  
tenki ga ii ne, sanpo ni koukuchi kochau  
kimi no tame nara, doko ni itta tte tonde yuku yo  
  
_The weather is good today, let's take a walk  
You are good company, I won't ask you to leave_  
  
Mokuba smiled at Seto and sang his own part, dancing in time to the tune.  
  
daremo yonde inai jama shinai de, Nyuu!  
hayaku doite tsukiau hodo ima ja nai  
  
_Everyone is good inside. You don't bother me, Nyuu!  
There's no limit, you are a good friend!  
_  
Kimura's part started up again, and Seto clenched the microphone hard,  
disgusted with what he was saying.  
  
_erakakushii da ne sonna tokoro mo kawaii yo  
sunao ni natte boku no kono mune wo tobikonde  
_  
Everyone needs this kind of dear friendship  
With wills that our strong and obidient  
  
Puchiko and Mokuba's high voices sang as Seto's and Kimura's ended.  
  
nani wo itteru, Nyuu... sono te wo hanase  
kyuu ni yoi to dakiageru na kiesui nyuu  
  
_If you're stubborn, Nyuu... that's understandable  
The greatest gift in the world is a hug, Nyuu_  
  
Both Mokuba and Seto said the chorus,  
  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Seto&Kimura: itsudemo mamoru yo  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
Mokuba&Puchiko: tanonde inai nyuu  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Seto&Kimura:[Kimura Takurou] enryou wa shinai de  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
Mokuba&Puchiko: hitori de itai nyuu  
  
_Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
We'll protect each other at all times  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
With our inner strength, nyuu  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Within this city, and the world  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
You are no longer alone_  
  
Seto's felt his face burn as he read the next part. He was NOT gentle.  
  
Pajama to booshi kitto niau yo Present  
nani ga hoshii no? boku wa yasashii oniisan  
  
_Surely, any present will fit like pajamas  
What else would you want? I feel like a gentle brother_  
  
Mokuba must have known how he felt, because he looked as though he was  
trying to hide a grin as he sang Puchiko's part.  
  
nanimo iranai demo kureru nara  
uchuu Rocket ooki na uchi sore de ii  
  
_I had nothing, but you gave me a friend  
It feels like a big space rocket inside, and that's good!_  
  
Seto fel himself shudder as he started the chorus. He was feeling anything  
but angelic.  
  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Seto&Kimura: boku dake no tenshi  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
Mokuba&Puchiko: katte ni kimeru na  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
Seto&Kimura: tasukete ageru yo  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
Mokuba&Puchiko: tama ni wa ippa nyuu  
  
_Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
I feel like an angel  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
I'll never decide  
Beautiful Day, Beautiful Day, Hello  
You've helped me so much  
Shining Today, Shining Today, Come on  
For the sake of everyone, nyuu_  
  
Seto furiously read the next lines along with Mokuba, feeling like Anzu  
Masaki  
  
Seto&Kimura: koori demo nai tomodachi ka na  
SetoKimuraMokuba&Puchiko: bimyou sugiru futari!  
  
_I can't even count the number of friends I've gained!  
Together, we'll go beyond adorable!_  
  
NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Seto mewed with Mokuba, not believing he had actually agreed to this  
torture.  
'At least the song's over.' Seto thought, as he threw the lyric book as far  
away as possible from him. He felt so incredibly stupid, he would probably  
lock himself in the basement lab and not come out for 3 days. He picked up  
his brief case from where he had dropped it, and started to leave. As he  
jerked opened the door, someone fell in. A young, cyan haired someone.  
"Oh my God!" Mokuba gasped as the boy picked himself up and brushed himself  
off.  
"Not possible." Seto said promptly. He was going to rush into the kitchen  
and take 5 aspirins when the boy grabbed the back of his coat.  
"Anything's possible, Seto." said Noa Kaiba.  
  
R&R or R&F  
Send me songs! 


End file.
